


Commander Hitsugaya

by Deathwonderwish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Brave Souls, Blindfolds, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish
Summary: Karin wants some punishment from the Commander.**I might have left some tags because I can't recall all the things I wrote, so you've been warned, if you don't like this type of stuff then just don't click on it ****Also you probably won't understand this if you don't play Bleach Brave Souls. Because it's set in the machine society world. So happy early Valentine's day?**
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Commander Hitsugaya

**Author's Note:**

> I will publish another chapter of my long fic soon, I already have up to chapter 10, but I'm too lazy to edit them. And then this smut came out of nowhere because I finally got that Toshiro in BBS for free! AND adult Toshiro (after two years)   
> Not going to lie, this idea came to me when a friend said that Machine society Toshiro's hard stare is quite dom, so dominant Toshiro is born. 
> 
> Oh and most importantly this is pretty out of my comfort zone, I did some research on the dom\sub kink, but I still don't understand it completely so I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

Karin stood there as she watched the entire scene with amusement. From the many years of knowing him, she knew how he does things. Especially when it comes to capturing enemies. 

The way he looked at Ulquiorra as he said that this was a trap all along, and the way he sat so casually on his throne like chair, was surprisingly hot. And Karin wanted to get “punished” too. 

Toshiro gave her a softer look right after Kira took Ulquiorra away, as well as everyone else left the room. 

“What 's wrong? You've been surprisingly quiet” he asked. 

Karin blushed, God that voice, if only he could use that commanding voice when they…

She shook her head, this wasn't the time and place to think about the bedroom. But still…

“Oh, I'm fine. Wonderful work as always, I didn't feel the need to say anything.” She replied, walking toward him. 

Screw everything she thought. The way he looked at her with those dark teal eyes, was already making her wet, she couldn't wait any longer.

“Also, you looked so hot back there, I found myself speechless” she added once she was close enough to him. 

He blushed slightly. Normally she'd find that cute, but she didn't want the tender love making they were used to, instead she wanted hard and she wanted to be dominated.

“Is that so?” He asked. The hard look really suits him pretty well. 

“Yes, please dominate me and punish me commander Hitsugaya.” Karin wouldn't lie, calling him by his title was a bit weird. 

He smirked and brought her onto his lap. “you know, a bad criminal would never volunteer to get punished. How about you give me some resistance?” when he whispered those words in her ears she shivered. 

“I'm sorry sir, please don't punish me, I'll be a good girl from now on.” 

“Of course I'll make sure you will be a good girl. Come here” He ordered harshly as if he was talking to a criminal.

“Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't do anything. Just don't punish me” she begged. Yes this was weird and she wouldn't really see herself do this. But the look he was giving her was so hot and she was actually turned on by this…

Toshiro took off his scarf and wrapped it around her eyes. 

“Strip” he ordered. 

Karin swallowed. Getting blindfolded somehow made her more sensitive, hearing him giving out an order like that made her shiver and it turned her on even more. 

“Yes sir” she answered quietly. She started with her boots, then her socks, followed by every other accessory on her dress. 

Before taking off her dress, she took off her panties and let it drop on the floor, she couldn't see but she could hear him taking off his vest, or what she assumed was his vest.

“Come here” he ordered once she was completely naked in front of him. 

“Yes sir” 

He made her sit on his lap again, then brought their bodies close.

“Commander Hitsugaya!” she moaned, she could feel that he was already hard.

“You feel what you are doing to me? What a naughty girl. I feel like I really should punish you.” He whispered while one of his hands roamed around her lower back, while the other played with her hardened nipples. 

“No, please sir, please don't-” she was cut off with a kiss. It was forceful and Karin could only moan at this passion. 

“Don't speak when I don't ask you to.” He said coldly. “Karin, please tell me to stop if this is too much for you, I really don't want to hurt you” he added with a much softer tone.

Karin smiled. “I will, don't worry” 

He nodded. "I want you to get on your knees. Now!" He ordered 

"Yes sir" Karin did what she was told and got away from him. She kneeled on the cold, hard concrete floor. 

"Finger yourself. And you better not make any sound" He ordered after a while. 

Karin swallowed. Her right hand went down to her wet folds and touched herself as she would normally do when she's alone on her bed. 

She inserted a finger into her hot opening and she sighed wishing the finger was Toshiro's penis. She inserted another finger and tried her best not to moan. He ordered her not to make any sound after all. 

But being blindfolded only made her fantasy run wild. She found it so hard not to moan. 

"Do you like fingering yourself in front of your commander?" Toshiro asked. His voice was so deep, so cold and Karin could imagine the smirk on his face even though she couldn't see. 

Breaking out of her fantasy. She slowly nodded. "Is commander Hitsugaya liking what he sees?" She asked. 

She heard him chuckle "you didn't answer my question criminal." He said harshly. 

Karin shivered. "I like it very much sir" she answered. 

"Such a naughty girl. You deserve to be punished." He said. 

For a while neither said anything as Toshiro thought about what he wanted her to do. 

Karin continued touching herself, she was so close but he stopped her. He knew perfectly that she was just about to climax. He stopped her on purpose.

"Come here" he ordered. 

Karin groaned. She couldn't complain about her orgasm denial, so she just did what he asked of her. 

As she got closer to him she could hear him unzipping his pants. 

Karin stood there wet with anticipation, her sex throbbing for some attention. Was he finally allowing her to touch him?

"Do me a favor."

"Of course sir. Anything for you"

"Get your ass over here and suck" he ordered.

Karin did what he asked her with no complaint. Kneeling down in front of his chair and she separated his legs. For better access to her goal. 

Her left hand rested on his thighs while her right hand grabbed the base of his hard shaft gently. And placed his tip inside her mouth. 

"Mmm" his taste never gets old. She felt like she could do this for as long as he could manage.

Toshiro groaned when she moved her tongue under his head. 

"Damnit" he grabbed on to her hair as she swallowed more of him into her mouth. At first she went slow, but sucking on him hard. 

He wasn't so big so she could swallow most of his length into her mouth without choking. 

He pushed her head toward him. Moving her head faster and faster. 

"Fuck!" He cursed when her teeth brushed against him. 

Her tongue felt so good, and the vibration coming from her moaning didn't help either. He was almost at his limits. He wouldn't last long like this, so he pushed her head away. 

"Stop" he said. 

Once again disappointed that she wasn't able to make him cum. But she stopped and moved her mouth away anyways. Even though her hand still caressed him at the base. 

"Sir, was that ok?" She asked innocently. 

"Damn you naughty girl. You deserve the worst punishment ever." He panted, completely moving her hand off him. He didn't need extra simulation at all.

He got up from his chair and Karin could hear his footsteps in the room. He was walking away from her. 

Karin heard him zipping up his pants then she heard the sound of chains. Karin could feel herself getting wet once again. It was a weird thought to be chained up. Maybe he wants to use the handcuffs on her. But as weird as that sounded in her head. She wanted it so bad. She wanted to hear his commanding voice again. Only she wishes she could see his face when he gives her orders. But at the same time the scarf blocking her view only managed to give her a new experience. She was able to fantasize his expression when he ordered the criminals around. 

Sometimes she wondered if the criminals ever think he was hot when he catches them doing bad things to this world. The thought really didn't matter because no matter what they think. Commander Hitsugaya was hers. 

When he came back he picked her up from the ground and grabbed both her wrists and did what he would usually do to a criminal they caught in action. 

But instead of handcuffing her from her back, he handcuffed her from the front. Karin hissed softly when the cold metal touched her hot skin. 

"You deserve the worst punishment ever." He whispered from behind her. “Now be a good girl and bend over with your hands on the back of the chair, spread your legs and raise your ass” he added. Karin did what he said without a word and her hand grabbed onto the jacket he left there for dear life. 

"Ahh" she moaned when he slapped her ass hard. 

"That's for making me hard" he said. 

He slapped her butt cheeks again, this time harder than before. "That's for being a naughty girl." 

"I'm sorry commander Hitsugaya, I won't do this next time.” 

“I know you won't, but you will still be punished” with no warning at all, his right hand went in between her legs and inserted a finger. 

Karin moaned in surprise at the sudden intrusion that she wasn't expecting at all. But it felt good, her womanhood had been throbbing this entire time he made her taste him, now it's finally getting attention. 

“Please commander Hitsugaya, please touch me” she begged. 

He removed his hand from her opening and she groaned. “Did I tell you to talk, criminal?” he asked harshly.

“No, I'm sorry sir” she cried, missing his hand already, lucky for her his hand went back, and this time he inserted two fingers. 

“Good, and you better not make any sound” he smirked even though she couldn't see.

He continued his actions. His fingertips pressing down on one of her sensitive spots. And she couldn't help it, she moaned out loud. 

That only caused him to remove his fingers and slap her ass. “What did I tell you about making sounds?” He asked.

“Answer!” He shouted when she didn't answer. 

“I can't make any sound” she said.

“then you better stay quiet.” His hand went back again to tease her.

As his fingers worked on their magic, Karin bit her lips hard to not let any sound escape her, apart from a few soft moans that she couldn't hold back. She got a few slaps for that. 

She thought she could get an orgasm, but just when she was close again he retreated his hands. Karin almost cried out in frustration.

“I now give you permission to talk and moan, since you've been such a good girl. Is there anything you want” he said. 

“Please touch me, please make me cum, commander Hitsugaya” she begged again, her voice made him even harder.

“Is that all?” He asked, his hand still not touching where she wants his hand to be. She was starting to get desperate.

“And please take me” she added. 

He smirked “gladly, and I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days” he said while he unzipped his pants again. His erection was starting to annoy him. So painfully hard that he couldn't hold back anymore.

“Please commander Hitsugaya!” Karin cried desperately.

“You'd be wishing those walls were soundproof.” he said as he took himself with one hand while the other hand grabbed her hips in place. He teased her opening with his tip several times before finally inserting himself fully in her. 

He groaned in satisfaction being surrounded by her tight and hot walls. 

“Ahhh” Karin moaned in pleasure, when he hit a particular nice spot her climax hit so hard, she squirted. 

He didn't stop thrusting. Karin cried in pleasure, that orgasm was so intense, but he was still going. 

She could feel everything, from the hard grasp of his hand on her hips that might leave marks leter, the friction caused by the material of his pants since he never took his clothes off, the way the leather of his boots touching her legs occasionally when he moves her closer to him, to the soft cotton of his black shirt when he lend forward. Even blindfolded she could read his movements easily. 

“Damnit Karin.” he cursed. Still slamming roughly against her. If this goes on maybe she really wouldn't be able to walk for days. 

He slammed hard, hitting all her sensitive spots, then one of his hands went in front of her and started moving around to add more simulation. 

Karin couldn't describe this different kind of pleasure she was experiencing, it was different and she loved it. Just like she thought she couldn't orgasm again, his skillful hands brought her to another climax. Just as strong as the first one, or maybe even stronger, she wasn't so sure anymore. 

In fact she completely forgot everything, other than Toshiro's dick slamming hard into her, hitting all her sweet spots, and his hands teasing her. 

“Do you enjoy it?” He asked.

“Yes! Yes commander Hitsugaya” she was probably yelling like a slut but she didn't even care anymore.

“What a naughty girl” with that said he thrusted particularly hard. Karin felt like she might break. 

“Yes! Please more” she begged her grasp on his jacket tightened, her sweat started dropping, hitting the leather of his chair. 

Toshiro was pretty close as well, but he wanted her to climax once again before he loses his control. So he pulled her up, the hand that grabbed her hip went up to her chest.

“Be a good girl and cum for me, cum for your commander” he whispered into her ear. 

That did it for Karin. She came again hard, moaning his title. 

The commander growled in satisfaction, closing his eyes, he didn't have to hold back anymore, her tight walls were making it hard for him to move, especially since she's standing up now. He buried himself deep inside her, as he released his hot seeds in her, his teeth bit down on the flesh of her neck, hard enough to leave a mark. 

They were both panting hard, trying to get their breaths back, Karin's legs felt like jelly, if Toshiro wasn't holding her, she felt like she might melt on the floor. 

“Damn! Damn that was good” She cursed several times.

For a while the white haired commander didn't move, neither of them moved. He was just there behind her still buried deep inside her heat. 

Toshiro opened his eyes and made a move to pull out. She groaned, no longer feeling the fullness with him inside. 

She could hear him zipping back his pants, then he unlocked her handcuffs. 

“I'm sorry if i went too hard on you.” He pulled the scarf of her face. 

As Karin opened her eyes again she could finally see the mess they made. She laughed 

“No, it's okay it was perfect. But can we sit down? My legs feel like they are going to melt any minute” he chuckled. 

Grabbing his jacket he placed it around Karin's body, he set down on the chair then pulled her on top of his lap. She rested her head on his chest. 

“Hey Toshiro? How do you manage to stay the same when I'm here looking like I've been through a war?” She mumbled after a while. 

While she was a sweating mess, he looked like he didn't even break a sweat doing what they just did. His hair was still perfectly styled back, his clothes still looked as if what they did never happened. 

“That's a secret” he answered.

“No fair” 

“Well I'm the commander right? I need to look good in all situations” 

“Ok fair enough” 

“Come on Karin, you should get dressed and we should go home so you can rest properly, Kira might come in any moment to hand me the report.” he said softly.

“Alright” she mumbled. She was too tired to get dressed probably herself so he helped her. He decided to carry her back in his arms because she has already fallen asleep. 

But as soon as he opened the door he was met with the confusing site of paperwork on the ground, spread everywhere. 

“The hell happened here?” He asked no one in particular.

  
  


Omake:

Riruka quickly rushed toward the questioning room when she heard the commander of the secret association yell the word “answer” and so many other words. She was a bit worried that there was something wrong. Could there be another enemy that they weren't aware of and now Hitsugaya-san is questioning a new suspect?

“Come to think about it, wasn't Karin with him when we left?” She asked nobody in particular as she was on her way. 

She knocked on the door but no one answered. She could hear some weird noises in there.

“What if they are attacked?” She said out loud. 

Opening the door quickly “who is at-” she cut off her own words and the concern on her face was gone, replaced by the most intense blush of her life. 

The commander was slapping a completely naked Kurosaki Karin on the ass, while she was handcuffed and blindfolded with his scarf. 

Lucky for her the people currently in that room were so busy that they didn't even notice her intrusion. So she quickly closed the door and walked away trying to erase that from her mind but failing miserably. 

“What's wrong? Do you have a fever?” She passed by Kira on the street when he noticed her flushed face.

“No! And you don't wanna know what I saw.” She ran away leaving a confused Izuru behind. 

Oh well, if she didn't want to tell him then it's fine. He had to hand in his reports to Hitsugaya anyways, and he knew that his superior didn't like it when people hand in their reports late. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that Toshiro isn't a commander in that story, but for the sake of this smut he is.   
> I didn't really know what he is.


End file.
